Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,820 discloses a device and method for attaching the electronic module to a vehicle tire rim. The device includes a spring element having a fastening wing and a clamping wing. A valve body is coupled to the fastening wing and the clamping wing is coupled to the electronic module to clamp the electronic module against the vehicle tire rim. The electronic module has two legs on its underside to form contacting point against the rim. The method comprises coupling a spring element to a drop base of the vehicle wheel rim, clamping the electronic module between the spring element and the drop base, positioning a first bottom portion of the electronic module into a first seat position, positioning a second bottom portion of the electronic module into a second seat position, and positioning a center of gravity of the electronic module between a line formed between the first and second seats position and the drop base.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,131 concerns an apparatus for measuring the tire pressure in a pneumatic tire of a vehicle by means of a measurement value sensor, which is acted upon by the tire pressure. On the rim bed of a rim, which accommodates a tire valve for the pneumatic tire, connected to the tire valve there is a signal housing, which is associated with the rim bed and which includes an electronic sender means as the measurement value sensor for the tire pressure. The signal housing is connected to the tire valve by a hollow screw, which engages into the valve bore and is adjustable relative thereto in such a way that the tire valve/signal housing combination can be used for equipping different rim cross-sections. That purpose is also served by the base bar portions projecting away from the bottom surface of the signal housing. The hollow screw together with the two base bar portions that rest on the rim bed, an operationally reliable three-point fixing for the signal housing is attained. The valve body is provided with an axial bore and at the end remote from the valve cap, the valve base, it is provided with a radially projecting collar, which provides a spherical peripheral surface for tilting of the signal housing to have different angles in respect to the longitudinal axis of the valve body. This is attained in particular by virtue of the part-spherical configuration with the negative part-spherical surface and the co-operating portion, the peripheral surface of the valve collar.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,855 discloses an apparatus that mounts on a rim of a vehicle wheel on which a tire may be mounted. The apparatus comprises a tire pressure sensor, a first threaded fastener, and a tire valve stem. The tire pressure sensor senses the pressure in the tire and has a housing with a pocket. The first threaded fastener is mounted in the pocket in the housing and has a first threaded portion extending along an axis. The first threaded fastener and the housing have surfaces blocking rotation of the first threaded fastener about the axis. The tire valve stem projects through a first opening in the rim and through a second opening in the housing into the pocket. The tire valve stem has a second threaded portion for threaded engagement with the first threaded portion upon relative rotation of the first and second threaded portions about the axis. The tire valve stem and the first threaded fastener clamp a part of the housing between the tire valve stem and the first threaded fastener when the first and second threaded portions are threaded together. The housing portion includes a first spherical or cylindrical surface and the tire valve stem includes a second spherical or cylindrical surface facing and clamping against the first spherical or cylindrical surface when the first and second threaded portions are threaded tightly together. These spherical or cylindrical surfaces allow tilting of the sensor housing in respect to tire valve axis.